Creating New Stars
by TaylorLautnersWife925
Summary: 8 years after the end of breaking dawn Reneseme who is now physically and mentally 18 is getting to live the life she deserves with her family, Jacob included. But see how her life changes when others interrupt her peace. My first fan fiction EVER!
1. Chapter 1

**R. P.o.v**

Jacob and I were heading out of out cabin to the family house. My birthday is

tomorrow and I wanna help set up for the party.

"Race you there babe", he calls out to me before phasing and running through the

woods.

I take off my shoes and run full speed ahead. It takes me a long time to catch

up to jacob, but I know he let me catch up to him. Jacob had imprinted on me and

he recently just told me when I was 16. I'm 18 now and I'm loving every second

with him. Every feature on his body is beautiful and I'm happy that he picked me

to be with him forever.

As we approach the house we slow down. Dad and mom were already on the porch.

"I told you I was gonna win", jacob said as he picked me up for a kiss.

"Obviously I won but since I always win ill give you this race", I said as I

grabbed his hand and headed to the house.

The smell of Rene's cooking made me extremely hungry. I greeted my father

(edward) with a kiss and I took my mom's hand (Bella) and headed to her room.

I haven't seen her in a while and I wanted to tell her the good news. She was

curious to know what I wanted to tell her. Instead of talking I put my hand to

her face.

I used my power to show her pictures of what I wanted to tell her. I showed her

a picture of me laying on a hospital with jacob by my side and carlisle by my

feet. I was in pain. I had a big belly which meant that I was in labor. I saw a

smile plant straight on her face.

"I'm not pregnant yet but carlisle said I could get pregnat", Mom was happy but I

knew she was disappointed to know that I wasn't pregnat yet.

Me and jacob never attempted such a thing. Jacob is scared of what my father

might think about his thoughts of me and him having sex. I hate that my dad

could read minds it just ruined surprises. I knew that I didn't have to tell him

that I could get pregnant because he already read my mind.

I opened the door and went down stairs I saw my aunt rose so I quickly jumped up

and flew into her arms. He was a little bit startled at first but then she saw

who I was and had a big grin on her face. I already told aunt rose that I could

get pregnant. She rubbed my belly as to ask me if there was some thing in me

yet. I put my hand to her face and showed her what jacob thought that my father

would do to him if he laid a hand on me.

She roared with laughter.

"What a scardy cat", she said as he walked me to the kitchen. I saw mother Emse

in the kitchen. She made my favorite, linguini with Alfredo sauce and shrimp.

Jacob had already dug in. His plate was full of noodles. He doesn't like shrimp

but he is so busy eating he doesn't even notice them. I hug mother Emse and

take my plate and sit next to him.

I take a tissue and wipe his mouth. Jacob smile and returned to his plate.

After we finished eating would would prepare for my birthday bash. Unlike my mom

I love parties but I hate gifts. All my friends from school would be there.

-CNS-

"I can't believe My age is really 8 but I look 18."

Aunt alice was dressing me like I was 21 for my party so I had to remind her

nicely of my age.

"Oh sorry sweet heart I forgot, Ill go pick out some other clothes for you",

she ran out of my dressing room to go find other clothes in the store.

I love aunt alice's style, short hair, designer high heel boots, Isis Micloy

jeans with a simple white blouse from Grey Sheek. She looked like a short model.

Her curves were just right and her facial features were flawless.

When we returned home I started putting up decorations. Jacob was in the back

with dad emmet carlisle and jasper playing foot ball. Rose was coaching the game.

Alice was helping me put up designs for the party.

After we were done we all washed and got dress.

People started to arrive and all they could do is stare. They couldn't believe

how big the house was how beautiful my family members were and my outfit. I wore

a short blue dress that complimented my curves with a diamond necklace. This was

my last year is this school and I wanted to leave big.

They turned down the music so I was able to talk. I was on the top of the

inside balcony.

"Hello and welcome to my party, thanks for coming. Please help your self to the

refreshments over there", I pointed to the direction of the refreshments and I

notice (of course) jacob was over there.

All the girls were staring at him and I could hear every word they were saying

to there friends about him which made me so mad. I couldn't help myself so I

went over there. I took him by the hand. Our favorite song just came on.

"What happened?", he said

"Nothing", I lied with ease " I just wanted to dance"

"Oh", he said as he pulled me closer. Jacob was a great dancer he just hated

dancing.

Dad came and taped him on the shoulder. Dad wanted to dance with me.

He took my hand and we danced.

"Its ok you can ease up jacob won't leave you for any of these girls, he is not

even thinking about them. He is trying to distract himself by eating food

because he doesn't want me to hear what he is thinking about you", dad said as

my shoulders began to loosen up.

"What is he trying to hide from you?", I asked with curiosity.

"He just can't stop thinking about how beautiful you look today", dad said.

I couldn't stop blushing. I excused myself and went to the bathroom. I put

little more blush on. I got startled when some one knocked on the door.

"Someones in here", I said.

"Oh sorry", it was jacob.

I opened the door and pulled him in the bath room. I rapped my arms around his

neck then jumped and put my legs around him. I pressed my lips on his. A heat

wave went straight into my body. He put on on my back and one hand played with

my hair.

"I love you so much", he said. "And you look so beautiful today".

"I love you too", I couldn't stop blushing.

We stared deeply into each others eyes. Every second just pulled me closer to

him.

Some one knocked on the door and he put me down. As I fixed my clothes he opened

the door.

It was my friend christine.

"Hey christine, this is my boyfriend Jacob Black", I said.

Her face lit up. "You never told me you had a boy friend", she said. "And he is

hot", she put her hand over her mouth as if she was really whispering.

He smiled and he walked away so I could chat with my best friend.

I watched him as he walked away. He had on jeans and a v-neck. Jacob's muscles

showed right through his shirt.

"Omg no words can describe how hot he is!", christine said.

We walked in the living room when I saw jacob and my mom dancing. It was so

cute.

"Who is the girl", christine said as she looked at my face for some kind of

anger.

"Oh that's my mother. I mean my mothers friend", I said trying to save myself.

"Well she is getting real close to your boyfriend"

"Oh don't worry about it, its not what you think", I said trying to explain

myself.

I walk towards the refreshments grabbing a cookie. Christine went to go mingle

with the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter

As I thanked people for coming the last people to leave were still at the

refreshments.

"oh just take the rest", I said.

They took the bowl and ran out the house. I was so tired I was about to faint.

"Ready to go", jacob said.

"Yea I'm really tired", the sentence ended with a yawn.

"Ill carry you love", he said with the most sexiest voice in the world, it just

sent warmth right through my body.

I waited until he phased and got on his back. It only took 10 minutes to get

home. When we got there jacob didn't even go in the bushes phase back. I guess

he thought I went in the house already. When he saw I was looking directly down

he was blushing so hard.

"Sorry I thought you went inside", he tried to quickly put his pants on but I

quickly flew by his side to stop him.

"Its ok I always wondered what it looked like now I finally know".

I pressed my lips agents his and heat flooded my body. I rapped my arms and legs

around him. He started to walk towards the house opened the door and locked it

behind us.

"I've been waiting for this moment", I said.

He grinned. I kissed him passionatly. He placed me on the bed as I ripped his

shirt off with ease. He ripped off my dress off with his pinky.

He kissed me on my stomach. I switched positions in a quick second kissing him

on his neck and on his face. Jacob pulled me closer. I could feel the blood

rushing to my cheeks.

"Are you sure this is what you've been waiting for because we can wait", he

said.

"No I'm fine", I said.

All I felt was pleasure and every thing went into a blur.

Next chapter

The next morning I could feel everything but my legs. I felt the side of the bed

where Jacob's sleeps and nothing was there. I throw the sheets off of me and got

up. I stumbled for a few seconds but then caught my balance. I smelled bacon. As

I walked in the kitchen I smelled jacob. I could Smell him miles away. When I

walked into the kitchen I saw his abs. I tripped over my foot and landed in his

arms.

"Are you ok?", he asked with his deep but yet Caring voice.

"Yea", I said. I looked into his dark beautiful eyes and leaded in for the kiss.

I closed my eyes but in stead of meeting his lips it was something warm and wavy.

I opened my eyes and there was a piece of bacon planted on my lips.

I took the bacon from his hands and smiled. I bit the bacon and put it down. I

went into the refridgerator to grab the eggs.

"Its ok babe I got it, you just go back to bed", he said with a smile. He picked

me up I wrapped my legs around his waste and kissed him. He walked to the room

and tried to put me down but I stayed attached to him. I unbuttoned his pants

with one hand and and played with his hair with the other.

He kissed me on my neck. His kisses keep going farther and farther down.

He stopped.

"What happened?", I asked confused.

He took a step back. He buttoned his pant and ran down stairs. I heard the door

open then close. Sweet peaches and cream pressed against my nose. I knew it was

mom and dad. I quickly got my clothes and got in the shower. After I was done I

went down stairs. I had to clear my mind so dad won't be uncomfortable.

Suddenly I felt mom's shield cover me and jacob.

"Thanks mom", I said. relaxed a little knowing that dad couldn't read my

thoughts.

"So what brings you guys here", jacob asked nervously.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to go see your family", dad said to jacob. "In

forks".

Jacob seemed happy but then he thought about it.

"I would go but I don't want to be away from Nessie", Jacob knew what he was

doing. They knew he wouldn't go with out me but he was making sure they were

gonna let me go.

"Well Nessie and our family are going as well Bella wanted to visit charlie",

dad said.

"Then that sounds great" jacob said.

Dad stormed out the house without saying bye. I turned to mom with for some

answers. She shrugged her shoulders and kissed me goodbye. I saw jacob running to

the kitchen. We were so busy with other things that we forgot that we were still

cooking breakfast. I smelled the burnt bacon. I walked into the kitchen. Jacob

picked up the burnt bacon.

"Ewww throw it out don't eat it" I said realizing that he was gonna eat it. He

frowned and through the burnt bacon out.

I bent down in attack position. I jumped up and landed on Jacobs shoulders. Both

of my feet were on his shoulders. I took the piece of bacon he was about to put

in his mouth and ate it.

He looked up with a playfully mad face.

"I want pancakes! Make me pancakes!" I said in a brat tone.

He laughed and walked over to the the refridgerator. As he bent over I walked

down his back so that I wouldn't hit my head on the refridgerator. When he stood

straight up I walked up and took my place back on his shoulders. He poured the

cake batter into the pan. After he flipped the pancake a couple of times I

grabbed it out of the air. He looked at the pan for any sign of the pancake. He

then realized that I had taken it. I glided in the air slowly to the ground and

gestured him to follow me. I walked to the room. He followed I patted the bed for

him to lay down. I flipped him on his stumach and massaged his back. As I got on

his back I heard his heart race. I massaged where it was tensed the most. I then

felt his back vibrate and I knew he had feel asleep. Still on top of his back I

rested my head on his back and drifted off to sleep.

Sent on the Sprint® Now Network from my BlackBerry®


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter

Renesmee's POV

I woke up when I felt Jacob was doing pushups on the bed with me on his back.

That impressed me a lot even though I was only about 110 pounds.

I slid off his back and reached for my phone.

"Hey mom, when are we going to Forks?" I asked. I was extremely happy to see

Gramps and Seth. Besides Jacob, they were my most favorite people to hang out

with.

"We were thinking about after you finish school next week…" She said.

I sighed. I wanted to finish school only because I wanted to finish the school year with my best friend Christine, but I really wanted to see Gramps and Seth.

"Ok, see ya' later." I said as if nothing was wrong.

"Bye, Ness."

I opened the shades to the room and the sun was shining. This means Aunt Alice wasn't going shopping, and Aunt Rose wasn't going on the picnic she planned for weeks with Emmett. Carlisle would probably take off of work which means he would have time to explain to me the process of child birth. I would probably go to the beach today with Jacob. My skin doesn't shine like the rest of my family does.

Instead my hair turns bright red and my skin tone begins to glow.

Everyone thinks it's beautiful, but I don't think it's better than skin that shines.

Not noticing that I was in deep thought, I forgot to ask Jacob if he wanted to go to the beach.

"Jacob… I want to go to the beach today." I whispered, trying to see if he would hear me from down stairs.

"Ugh, I hate going to the beach. Everybody always stares at how beautiful

you are, I just hate hearing the comments guys say about what they would do

to you if you were theirs." He murmured underneath his breath.

"Please Jacob? I haven't been to the beach yet!" I pleaded, knowing I would get my way.

"Ok, babe…"

I ran downstairs at vampire speed to give him a hug and a kiss. As I was

running, I tripped over my foot and fell.

"Oh shit," I exclaimed as I fell face first.

Jacob was on the floor tearing from his laughter.

"It's not funny, big head!" I said, as I got up and ran to him to bite him on his neck.

He didn't even stop laughing. So I got up and sat in the corner. I put my head in my knees and started to cry. Honestly, I didn't know why I was crying but I've been feeling… really emotional lately.

Jacob came over to me and lifted me up, bringing me to his chest. He seemed so sad.

"I'm sorry Nessie; I didn't know that you were mad…" He said with a frown.

"I'm not mad!" I screamed.

"Then why are you crying?" He screamed back. I looked down at my fingers, then back up at him.

"I don't know." I said in a whisper. Jacob looked at me, kissing me on the temple of my head before wrapping his arms around me.

"Do you feel better?" He asked, looking slightly confused.

"Yes, a lot." I said, smiling. I ran my hands through his hair.

He kissed me. "Don't scare me like that ever again."

"I'm sorry, babe. I don't know what came over me."

I walked to my room to get some clothes. I pulled out my favorite shirt; it was a neon rainbow ribcage tee. I opened the next drawer, and pulled out some black skinny jeans to go with it. I wore my vans that I got from Hot Topic. I accessorized my outfit with my black feathered earrings that my Aunt Alice gave me. I sprayed perfume on, even though I didn't need it. I put my favorite lip gloss on. The taste reminds me of Jacob's lips, so I always wear it.

I wore my hair curly, with a head band to push my hair back. I loved when Jacob let me dress him. Today, since we were going to the beach, I

knew he was going to let me dress him. I took out a pair of skinny jeans for him and a v-neck. I pulled out his pair of vans to go with the outfit so we would match. I smiled to myself, looking at the outfit I picked.

He came in the room, picked up the clothes, and went in the bathroom.

While I waited for him to finish, I packed the beach bag. After I was done I

went downstairs, turned on the TV, and started watching Rachael Ray out of boredom.

We stopped at the family house before we went to the beach. As I got out of my Mercedes Benz, I almost tripped. Dad saw it and he started to laugh. He looked at Jacob then stopped. Jacob must have been thinking about what happened earlier. Feeling sick, and not wanting to deal with the situation, I went straight to the bathroom. I threw up this morning's breakfast there.

Not wanting to know what was happening downstairs, I climbed out with bathroom window.

I ran as fast as I could, but it wasn't enough. Dad still caught up to me. He

grabbed my arm.

"What's wrong, Nessie?" He let go of my arm.

I hugged his cold rock hard body, forgetting that he was cold. It sent chills

down my back.

"Dad, I honestly don't know what is going on with me… but I'm feeling kind of better, so I'll be on my way…" I let go of my Dad, and I ran back towards the house, trying to avoid more conversation.

As I ran I spotted Uncle Em and I jumped into him tackling him to the ground.

"Hey Ness, you scared me there for a second."

I jumped off of him when I saw Auntie Rose. I gave her the biggest hug ever.

"Hey Ness, you're quite happy today," She exclaimed, hugging me back. I touched her face, filling her with false information about my day today, because I didn't want her to feel suspicious.

"Wow, that's great honey! I hope you have fun at the carnival today."

I looked at her, forgetting that I had told her before that I went to the carnival, when I actually wanted to go to the beach. I felt like I was going crazy, first I was throwing up, now I feel disoriented… I don't know what to think anymore.

I placed my hand on her face, to explain to her what really happened today.

"Hey Ness, you're ready to...NESS!" Jacob started to say, before he could finish.

Everything went into a blur.

"Nessie, wake up, Honey." Carlisle said, soothingly.

"DID WE MISS THE CARNIVAL JACOB!" I screamed.

"What carnival, Nessie? We were supposed to go to the beach today." Jake said sounding completely annoyed.

"Nessie, you have to rest." Carlisle said.

"But I don't wanna' rest! I wanna go to the carnival…" I frowned, but then my eyelids started feeling heavy. Sleep was feeling more and more inviting by the second, and before I knew it, I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter

Jacob's P.O.V

It's been about 3 months since I've been happy. The only reason I haven't been happy, is because Carlisle put the love of my life in a _coma_. The most I've been doing is sleeping next to her, eating, and brushing my hair. Carlisle tried to explain to me why we had to put her into a coma, but I phased and ran away. While I'm away I killed animals, and brought them back to the house so they can keep Nessie fed. For some reason, she needs double the amount of blood than she usually needs. I have no clue why, but I don't bother to ask. I haven't talked to anybody in 3 months either.

As I walk into Nessie's room, I placed her hand next to my face. There is no sign of any images or lights that she usually projects through her hand.

"Nessie… babe, if you can hear me, please give me a sign of some sort." I pleaded. There was no response. I closed my eyes and laid my head on her stomach. A sensation filled my head. It was the most wonderful thing in the world.

"CARLISLE!" I screamed.

Everybody came rushing into Nessie's room.

"What is it, Jacob?" Carlisle asked.

"Place your head on her stomach." I replied, as I watched everybody looking confused except for Edward.

"This is extraordinary, Bella. Come over here." Carlisle motioned for her to come. She put her face on Nessie's stomach. Her eyes lit up.

"What's going on?" Nessie finally said. The sweetest, most missed voice in the world finally spoke. Nessie sat up.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant." Carlisle said, with ease. I was shocked to hear the words come out his mouth. I looked at Nessie's face, and it was lit up with joy.

I saw stars as I fell off the bed.

Next chapter

Renesmee's P.O.V

There's no way I could be a mom. I don't know the first about being pregnant. Do I slather my belly in different oils? Do I draw designs on my belly so he or… she won't get bored?

I didn't know how to react to the news. It's not that I didn't want a baby; it's just that I don't know what a baby is.

"Well, that's wonderful!" I exclaimed, with a smile on my face.

"We'll help you through it, Nessie. You're not alone." Dad said, reminding me that my thoughts were being read. I smiled at him, and stretched.

"It feels like I've been asleep for years." I said with a yawn.

"You've been in a coma for 3 months, we had to put you in a coma because you

would have killed your baby." Alice said.

"Oh." Oh was all I could say. "Hey, dad?" I said.

"Yes, honey." he replied.

"Can you read its' mind?" I asked, curiously.

I poked my belly. I felt a little poke back.

"Yes, it's amazing how much this baby has grown… and I'm surprised that Jacob had no clue that you were pregnant for the past 3 months." Edward started to say, and looked at Jacob's body on the floor before shaking his head disapprovingly.

"What I mean is that your belly has grown really big." Dad explained.

"Are you calling me fat? That would just hurt my feelings." I said as I put my head in my knees to cry.

"I would never call you fat, honey." He came by my side and rubbed my back.

I picked my head up and he kissed me on my forehead.

I got up from my bed. I picked Jacob up and placed him where I was previously laying. I didn't even struggle, he wasn't that heavy.

"I'm really hungry. Can we go hunting?" I asked.

"All the hunting has been done for you." Uncle Emmett said with a big grin on his face.

I walked out of the room, rubbing my bellybutton. I'm my head I saw images of the beach.

"You can go to the beach, after you go eat and Jacob wakes up." Dad said.

I smiled, but Dad looked at me weirdly. But he shook it off.

I turned around and walked towards the backyard. My throat started to burn and I felt a nail piercing through my belly. I ignored it because it didn't hurt that much. I sank my teeth into two elks, and my throat felt better.

I would hate to kiss Jacob after I finished drinking so I dragged my feet to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I walked in my room and his head shot up from the sound of the door opening.

"Hey, babe I didn't mean to startle you." I laid down next to him.

He placed his hand on my belly. I stared at his hair and picked a couple of lint balls out of it. He looked up and leaned his head to the side. His eyes turned yellow. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it because I thought I was just seeing things. It was kind of creepy though. When he took his hand away from my belly, his eyes returned to its normal color.

"I want to go to the beach." I said.

"Ok, whatever you want babe." He walked over to the bathroom, and I walked over with him.

I got undressed and we both stepped in the shower. I tried to keep a positive mind because I knew my thoughts were not safe. He washed my back while I washed my front. He turned me around, bent down and kissed my belly. From there, he kissed me all the way up from my belly up to my lips. I giggled and bit my lip.

As we finished rinsing off, he handed me a towel.

"I'll be back in a second." He said, jumping out the window then phasing. He probably realized that he had no clothes over here, and he would have to run home.

I had spare shorts and t shirt for me.

After I got dressed, I picked up the beach bag that I made 3 months ago and headed for the door.  
>Jacob came back and smiled at me, taking my beach bag and walking over to my car, opening the door and putting it in the backseat.<p>

As I climbed into the driver's seat of my Mercedes Benz, Jacob offered to drive so I climbed over to the passenger's seat. While we drove, Jacob told me how much he missed me and how he had no idea that I was pregnant. I just laughed and listened.

When we got to the house, I picked out my clothes. I almost forgot that I was pregnant and had no shirt to wear.

"Alice left you some clothes on the bed." Jacob said.

I put on my two piece yellow polka dotted bathing suit. On top of the bathing suit I put on a summer dress. It was yellow and long. I put on my white beaded sandals.

I looked into the mirror. I couldn't stop staring at my beautiful face. It was like I never saw my face before.

"Ready to go?" Jake asked.

He was staring at me staring at myself.

"Is there something wrong? Why do you keep staring at yourself?"

I snapped out of my reverie.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said, walking out the door.


End file.
